mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Squid
/ / |next = / / / |hide = Whirlpools, and Hiding Holes |passive = N/A|special = Ink (while damaged) |equivalent = / |realeased = Nov 22 |tier = 5 |removed = }} UPGRADED to SQUID! Squids can use INK when injured (press W!) + you can hide in plankton bushes! The Squid is the fifth ocean animal in Mope.io, and is the ocean equivalent of the Deer and Reindeer. Technical The Squid: * Evolves from either the Mole, Sea-horse, Seal at 450 XP. * Evolves to the Fox, Jellyfish, or Arctic Fox at 1K XP. * Like all other ocean animals, moves fast in water and slow on land. * It also loses water very quickly while on land, just like every ocean animal. * Can hide in plankton bushes. * Can hide in whirlpools, like all the other early-game ocean animals. * Can be eaten by animals above it to the Hippo. Appearance The squid is a light turquoise animal, with a hue similar to the Dragon. It has 2 pairs of tentacles coming out of its front side, the back pair darker than the front pair. It also has a large, triangular tail with two flaps coming from each side of it. Strategy If you are injured as a Squid, you can press W to squirt Ink, which slows and stuns other players for three seconds, allowing for a quick escape. However, Octopus are immune to squid ink, so it is best to avoid them, however getting eaten by an octopus is unlikely because they are likely to chase after players who have more XP. Since that you can hide in plankton bushes now you should camp inside a big plankton bush and wait for preys to come, then surprise-attack them. When chasing preys this ability also gives you priority since your preys have to go around plankton bushes and you can cut straight through. The easiest prey to go for is land animals such as moles in water as they are all very slow in water (except for the pigeon, which can fly, and the pig, which is slightly faster than other land animals). Plus they have a very short diving time. As for water prey, sea-horse and trout have a boost ability to escape, crabs can go on land, so shrimp is the only animal that is easy. However, they give almost no XP, leaving the land animals on water the easiest and best prey to go for. The easiest way to level up, though, is by biting a high-animal tail (such as shark) because you are very small and they will most likely not target you. If you did succeed, you can probably upgrade. If not, stop attempting tailbites on the predator and level up the rest of the way by seaweed, or find a new predator. Healing stones are still somewhat-effective in this stage. However, in the next stage, healing stones would be useless unless you are injured. If you see one, you can still go for the healing stones. If you can't find a healing stone and you can't tailbite, level up by seaweed. Gallery Screenshot_76.png|The squid. Squid.png|Original appearance. Squid old.png|The squid with animal images turned off. Smallestseahorse.jpg|A Squid with a small Sea-horse. Squid.PNG|The Squid's Winter skin. Trivia * The Squid was added on the November 22nd update, along with Shrimp, Trout, Crab, and Shark. * It was hinted on November 30's change log entry that the squid would gain some sort of squid ink ability. It was added the day after. * It uses the same color as the Dragon. This makes it look like a small dragon when "no animal images" mode is turned on. *If a Squid squirts ink, upgrades and enters his own ink, he will be affected. *It has the most animals in its order, Celphapod with itself, Octopus and Kraken. *After the Dec 18 update, the Squid could not hide in Berry bushes, but in the Dec 21 update, it can hide again. Clickstan said this is a bug/glitch. Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Invertebrates